User talk:Lord Loss Demon
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shadows Of The Apt Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Request for help Hi LLD. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. So what did you want help with? Usually, I help with a custom background image, logo, or main page design. In case you're interested in a background image, I ask admins to link me to any large (arounf 1000x700 or larger) images that they would like me to use to make a new background. If you're interested in a new main page, I ask admins to link me to any wiki they've seen that has a main page layout that they like, so that I can setup a similar layout. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the layout of the main page (using placeholder images and text) so take a look and tell me what you think. For the images that link to important pages, let me know which pages you want to link to and what image you want to use for each. It doesn't have to 4 images/pages. It can be more or less - whatever you want. Also, is the size of the round image OK? I can make it bigger or smaller if you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The main page icons are up. Let me know if you want me to change any of them. I think you also mentioned using a custom background image in your first message to me when you said "I will get back to you on the image though!" If so, take your time choosing an image if you want. One option is to use the textured background found at shadowsoftheapt.com seen here. If you'd like to try that, let me know. Otherwise, just message me when you've chosen an image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I just uploaded a new logo and favicon. You should see the new logo now, but favicons take up to 24 hours to update, so it should start displaying either later today or tomorrow. And it's just the S from the new logo, as you requested. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC)